


Rebirth

by Bellynta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: She has gone through all the trials, and now she's rebirthed and a protector of Eden's Gate instead of fighting against them. She doesn't want to take sides, but it doesn't help when the Baptist starts working his way into her heart.
Relationships: John Seed/Female Reader, John Seed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Rebirth

_“ **Please, God, forgive this lost lamb of her sins,** ” Joseph’s voice is heard muffled in the water, all while the young woman struggled and strained against the hold of her captor with her head forced and held under Bliss water, “ **Wipe her clean of her misdeeds, so she may walk upon your great fields pure and clean.** ” She could vision start to fade and her lungs about to burst as her struggles become almost limp. “ **And now,** ” Suddenly her head is lifted up from the water and she lets out a desperate gasp for air, coughing out water as her looked up at Joseph Seed through blurred vision, the rest of the Seed siblings standing behind him, “ **You, my child, are reborn,** ” Joseph announced while prayers and hollers are heard from the back from the followers. Her runs a thumb over her forehead, pushing her drenched hair of her face, “ **Reborn to serve the Father, and help lead him and his people to salvation from the collapse.** ” His eyes look down at her through his yellow lense sunglasses, “ **Understood?** ”_

_Panting softly, her breaths ragged and heavy as she took in air and let out, nodding with her hazy vision, “ **Yes, Father,** ” She said softly as water dropped off her chin._

_Satisfied with her answer, Joseph nods and takes a few steps back and continues his sermon, “ **(Y/n) (L/n), once a sinner from the dreaded Resistance, now reborn… As our archangel of Eden’s Gate. One with our protectors. One with our big and joyous family! May thy Father grant her a long and prosperous life with us. And grant us all such. Amen.** ”_

_“ **Amen!** ” The congregation bellowed in response. Joseph looked down at the young woman, who kneeled before him, hands bound behind her back as she stared at the ground before slowly looking up to look at Joseph Seed and his Heralds. The stained glass window behind them gave them a rather holy glow around them. Her (e/c) eyes scan over Faith and Jacob Seed before they meet with John Seed’s blue ones and she swallows back the lump in her throat as tears form in her eyes._

_“ **Amen…** ”_

_**GASP!**_

With a sudden jolt, (Y/n) shoots up from her bed drenched in cold sweat. Panting and gasping for breath as her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings. She laid in a queen sized bed and she looked out the window with a grand view of the fields of Hope Valley from her ranch house with the morning sunrise, given to her as hospitality months ago after her rebirth. She lets out a shaky sigh and runs a hand through her hair, taking a few moments to calm down as she looks around and slowly slid out of bed. She walked to her bathroom, feet padding softly across the cold tile floor and she turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“Another day in Hope County,” She hummed softly to herself as she began to get herself ready for her day, “And another day closer to the collapse.” 

Her radio turns on and begins to play a song as she turns on her shower and slips off her pajama pants and t-shirt, stepping into the shower and humming as the warm water hits her skin. She looks down at the scar that read “ _WRATH_ ” along the back of both hands, given to her by John so long ago. (Y/n) has yet to atone for her sins and she sighs, shuddering at the thought of confessing her sins; it made her hands tingle. Shaking her head, she starts to wash herself while humming to the song that played and lathering soap along with conditioner into her hair. After a few moments of getting washed up and prepped with her hair and whatnot, she changes into her clothes and hums softly to herself more as she puts on a tiny bit of makeup. She sighs and walks out of her room, lightly but quickly walking down the stairs, through her living room and to her kitchen as she made herself a light breakfast. As the music played faintly in the background, she goes over to her phone and played messages left by the Heralds. 

**BEEP**

“ _Archangel, you’re needed up in the mountains to oversee the new trainees we had brought in yesterday._ ” Jacob said before she clicked to the next message while nibbling on a strip of bacon she had just cooked. 

**BEEP**

“ _Hey, Protector, can you go down south of the Henbane River to check if my Bliss boats are ready to take course? Thank you!_ ” Faith chirped as she hummed with a soft frown at the distance between Jacob’s request and Faith’s before clicking the button for the next message. 

**BEEP**

“ _Hey there, archangel,”_ John’s fake but yet charismatic voice rang out, causing a slight shiver to run through her body and the scars on her hands to tingle, “ _I need you to go down south of Fall’s End and pay a mister Nick Rye a visit about signing over his property over to me. Report to me when you have the time today once you have finished your meeting with him, thanks._ ” A grimace comes across her face as she gnawed on the strip of bacon. 

_’Nick…’_

(Y/n) lets out a soft sigh as she finishes up her breakfast and getting everything ready to start heading out. She grabs her rifle and pistol at her door, cocking them and checking if she had ammo before taking her leave. Stepping outside, she takes in the crisp morning air and exhales deeply before walking over to her car and opening the door to slide into the driver’s seat. She starts up the engine and thinks for a moment, “Hm… I guess I’ll visit Nick and get John’s thing over with… And then check up on things for Faith, Leaving Jacob’s for last… And then tell John what Nick said on my way back.” She hummed softly to herself, finger tapping on the wheel, before she pulled out of her ranch and began to drive down to Rye & Sons Aviation. 

After about a half hour drive, the young woman finally pulled up to the front of the Rye house and parked her car. She heaves out a big sigh before stepping out and walking up the porch steps and to the door. (Y/n) knocks on the door and waits for a moment before the door swings open to reveal Nick, gun out before he sees her. 

“(Y/n)...” He said softly as she bit her cheek and gave a curt nod in greeting. 

“Nick,” She hummed as she looked around and back at Nick, “May I come in?” She asked as Nick nods and lets her in. 

“Of course,” He responded while stepping to the side and she steps inside, she slips off her rifle and set it by the door while greeting Kim with a curt nod, “So uh, what brings ya here? It’s been awhile since the last time we’ve seen you… Ever since....” He trails off while (Y/n) grimaces a bit. 

Nodding and clearing her throat as she sits down at the table, “Yeah,” Nick and Kim look at her in confusion as they wait for her to explain her visit, “Well, I’m here on behalf of our Baptist, John Seed.” She began. Nick lets out a deep and long sigh and shake of his head. 

“Shoulda known…” He said while he held Kim’s hand. 

“What does the psycho want?” Kim asked with a soft frown. 

“He wants you to sign over your planes and property over to him. If you do, he promises a place for both you and Kim in Eden’s Gate, all you have to do… Is say ‘Yes’.” She said with her hands clasped together on the table. Nick frowns as while shaking his head. 

“You sound jus’ like them fuckin’ Peggies.” He said while holding his wife’s hand a bit tighter, “Talkin’ ‘bout that Eden’s Gate bullshit!” 

(Y/n) closes her eyes and lets out a sigh through her nose, “Look, I’m just the messenger.” 

“Do you even buy all this prophecy bullshit that Joseph Seed says?” Nick asked as Kim tried to calm him down. 

“It’s just a prophecy, the collapse might not happen,” (Y/n) said as Nick looked her in the eye. 

“So you believe in it?” He asked, the two stared at one another before she scoffed. 

“Of course not,” She said while waving him off, “Anyway, back at the matter at hand,” She hummed while taking out paperwork, “Listen, I promise you that if you sell your property, John would leave you two be.” (Y/n) looked at Nick and to Kim, “You’ll both be free to leave.” She said as Nick looked at the paperwork with a grimace. 

He glanced over at Kim and back at the papers on the table that (Y/n) slid over to him, “We’ll be able to leave? Like- Out of the county type of?” He asked as she nodded. It only took a minute as he then picked up a pen to sign the papers. 

Kim stopped him before he could sign anything, “Nick, wait,” SHe said as her husband looked back at her in confusion. 

“What, Kim? Don’t you want to get out of this hell hole?” He asked as Kim gave him a look. 

“Nick,” She began, “This business has been passed down from generation to generation. And you’re just going to throw away everything your grandfather and father built from the ground up?” She asked as Nick sighed deeply, (Y/n) looked between the two as the couple shared a look with each other. 

“(Y/n), is there… Any way you could change John’s mind?” He asked while looking back at the young woman, She bites her cheek softly in thought before shaking her head. 

“I’m in no power and position to try and sway his decision,” SHe said as Nick scowled a bit. 

“God damnit, (Y/n)!” He exclaimed while slamming a hand against the table, “Yer tellin’ me, that I have no choice but to sign away the only thing that I have of my pa to a psychopath? You know how much this business means to me! And you know how much Kim means to me!” 

“Nick, I’m supposed to be threatening you at gunpoint and kill you if you don’t comply.” (Y/n) retorted coldy, “But I’m not going to and I choose not to.” 

“You might as damn well!” Nick said as she scowled and stood from her seat. 

“I don’t have time for this, Nick,” She said while walking over to the door and picking up her rifle, “I actually have things to do and if you’re not going to give me a straight answer now then do it before the end of today because I still have to report back to John about this.” 

“(Y/n), wait, please,” Kim pleaded as she gave Nick a look as the archangel opened the door. 

“Kim’s pregnant,” Nick said, making (Y/n) pause and look back at them, Ki placed a hand on her stomach, in which she just noticed how prominent her bloated stomach is. 

“How many..?” She said while looking back up at them. 

“Five months along already, “Kim said softly as Nick nodded, slowly calming down. 

“If we sell this property, I’ll have nothin’ to give my kid when they come of age to take over business,” Nick said as he sighed and looked up at her, “Please, (Y/n), there has to be another way for him to get off our backs.” 

Biting her lip and grimacing, (Y/n) sighs deeply, “I’ll... I’ll see what I can do,” She said softly, “The most I can do is ask him if he could give you two more time to decide, I can’t promise that he will say yes though.” 

Nick nods, “It’s better than nothin’,'' He said as he walked over to her, “Listen, I’m sorry for snappin’ at you. It’s just, thing’s been stressful nowadays… And everyone misses you.” 

(Y/n) nodded as she glanced down at the floor, “I miss them too, and I’m sorry.” She said, looking at the clock and back at the couple, “I have to get going now, don’t wanna fall behind schedule.” She said while giving them a curt nod and walking out after saying, “Stay safe.” 

(Y/n) slides into her car and sits there for a moment in silence before letting out a deep sigh and resting her forehead against the wheel, “Fucking Christ…” She murmured, shaking her head before picking it up, turning on her car and pulling out of the driveway, “Let’s just do Faith and Jacob’s things done first so I can get John’s over with tonight.” She sighed while driving to the Henbane River.


End file.
